The Magic Doll
by Sugarhoneymouse
Summary: During the Philosopher's stone confrontation, Harry is turned into a doll by Voldemort. Not only that, but he is also sent to another world.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is my first story, so please don't be too harsh on me. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames will be used on the givers house.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, I am neither an adult, and I only understand a few words of Japanese.**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Harry ran, just trying to get away, to keep the Philosopher's stone out of Voldemort's hand. Curses flied in every direction, with his luck he just had to be hit with one of them, causing Harry to fall to the floor in unimaginable pain.

Voldemort stalked over to Harry, who was currently withering with pain, and pondering what he should do to the thorn in his side. He knew that the killing curse was too risky, the torture curse too time consuming and the controlling curse pointless. An idea came into his head, causing a smirk to paint itself onto his face. Yes, it will do nicely.

"I will not have to deal with you any longer Potter, how you like being helpless _utapupa(1)_!"

Harry started shrinking, his skin started to harden, movement became impossible. He became smaller, and smaller, and smaller until the Philosopher's Stone was a quarter the size of his head.

Terror became dread, what has Voldemort done to him? And what was he going to do next? Harry tried to open his mouth, only to find that it wouldn't even twitch.

"Say goodbye Potter, _exterminantad alterumsaeculum(2),_" everything became black.

* * *

><p><strong>I put 'to become a doll' into google translate<strong>

**I put 'banish to another world' into google translate**

**AN: As I said this is my first story, but I hope you enjoy it. I've just noticed the time, I really should be asleep at the moment, but oh well. Sorry about the title, I'll try to improve on my title making abilities. If there are any mistakes I've made, or anything you feel I could improve on, don't hesitate in mentioning it or them.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I feel so happy, I've already got 3 favourites. My brother is currently scared of me, probably because I keep bursting into his bedroom announcing that I managed to get 3 favourites in an insane, in a giddy way, tone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, but it would be awesome if I did… for me at least, I'm not sure about everyone else**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The China Doll<span>

Naruto was heading home after another miserable day at the academy.

"Why does everyone like the teme so much, it's not like he will be friends with them dattebayo," Naruto mumbled in frustration. Suddenly a weight fell upon his head. "Itai! What the hell was that!" he look at the object that had fallen onto the ground. "A doll?" the thing that had appeared out of nowhere was indeed a doll, a china doll to be exact. It was pale, with short, silky, black hair, shocking green eyes, and dressed in strange clothes, the doll was around the size of his forearm.

Naruto picked the doll up and looked around, there was no one in sight. He looked back at the doll, if he didn't know better, then he would say that it was looking at him pleadingly.

For some reason he was compelled to take the doll with him, though that was rather odd.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" If there was no one around, then obviously there was no reason anyone would stop him from taking it, after all it fell on his head.

After glancing around one last time, Naruto started to head back home.

Once Naruto got home, he placed the doll down. While starting to make some instant ramen, he remembered his frustration from earlier.

"I just don't get why no one likes me, yet they go crazy other Sasuke-teme," Naruto ranted to himself. For some reason, a calm filled him. Naruto blinked, and stared in the direction of the doll. Was the doll the cause of the calmness?

Picking up the doll, he inspected it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about it, apart from its clothes and how it fell from the sky, it was just a normal doll.

Naruto took a step forward, then tried taking another, only to trip. The doll flew out of his hands and out of the window, "Gomen Ningyō-chan(1)!" Rushing over to the window Naruto peered out, the doll was in one piece!

Seeing the doll unharmed Naruto ran out to get it. Picking the doll up once again, he brushed the dust off and took it back inside. After peering at the doll for a while, he remembered his ramen. "Not my ramen!" thankfully the ramen was only slightly cool. "Itadakimasu!" digging into his ramen, Naruto completely forgot about the strange doll. Afterwards he felt tired, so he went to be and fell asleep, the doll at the back of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what I used, that's right, google translate. It means 'doll'<strong>

**Basically means 'I gratefully receive'**

**AN: I was so happy about the favourites that I decided to write the first chapter, that and I was bored… well guess what, it's currently the half-term holiday so I have until next Monday off school. I'll try to write some more chapters during that time, no promises though, I suck at promises, but secrets are what I'm best at. Anyway, if you notice any errors or something you think could be improved, please point it out to me in a civilised way, after all how else am I supposed to improve? My titles suck, I'm also open to suggestions, so if there is something that you think could be added, just mention it, and I'll consider it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So many people have followed my story so I think I'm going to die *dies* Sorry about that, it's just *spasms* I looked at the amount of followers this story has… is at least 20. Whole. People. At least 20 people like my story *releases squeal of glee* I just feel so happy at the moment. Here is another chapter just to show how ecstatic you have made me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto, and I doubt I ever will, **_**especially**_** Naruto, I don't speak Japanese and I'm terrible with languages.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Bonding<span>

Harry thought over what happened that day, while watching the golden haired boy sleep. How he, Ron and Hermione went through the task, Ron having to be left behind at the chess board, and Hermione returning to Ron when there wasn't enough of the potion for two people to go forward. About the confrontation with Professor Quirrel and Voldemort, and what happened during it.

After everything turned black, he remembered falling, falling onto something, or should he say someone, Harry thought as he continued staring at the boy. He remembered how the boy picked him up and started speaking, a foreign language? Indeed he did not understand a single word the preteen said, but despite that he knew that the boy wasn't malevolent, or at least he wasn't anything like Voldemort. The strange boy had taken him to… his home? Anyway, the boy took him to what he presumes to be his home, the preteen had started making some diner, ramen if his assumption from the boy's exclamation later is correct.

The loud boy had started ranting, so Harry decided to see if would do anything, as he clearly wasn't going to be moving anytime soon, causing the boy to look at him oddly. Orange, as Harry decided to call him until he figures out the boy's name, then picked him up, only to trip and drop him out of the window. The fall scared Harry into using his magic to protect himself, preventing any harm the fall would have caused, which of shocked Orange.

It appears that Orange has a short attention span, as he quickly forgot about Harry after setting him down near the bed, and completely forgot about him.

Harry's thoughts turned to his friends and the magical world. Were they alright? What happened to the Philosopher's Stone? Did Voldemort escape with it? Does anyone know what will happen to him? Will he ever go home? Will he ever be a human again? All these questions and more filled his head, driving him to despair. Movement brought Harry back to reality, Orange was coming towards him.

~o0O0o~

Naruto woke up feeling despair, yet it didn't feel like his own. Turning to the doll, he started to feel scared, was the doll haunted? He started backing away from the doll, only to pause. If the doll meant any harm, then why did it feel so sad? Gathering his courage, he started to slide towards the doll, but then he felt fear, once again it wasn't his own.

Picking the doll up, he hugged it. Somehow the doll seemed surprised, though then again, it could actually be possessed. Hugging the doll for some reason comforted him, how hugging a doll that randomly fell on his head and may or may not be possessed can comfort him is anyone's guess. The doll itself seemed to be comforted by the hug, Naruto decided to stop questioning how he know this and how a doll could even feel to save his sanity.

A yawn escaped Naruto's mouth, making him realise that it was the middle of the night, and that he has to go to the academy the next day. Peeking at the doll, Naruto decided against his better judgement, after all it might be possessed, to take the doll to bed with him. So crawling back into his bed, Naruto brought the doll to his chest and fell asleep.

Harry didn't expect the boy to hug him, and he defiantly didn't expect to enjoy it. 'So this is what a hug feels like' Harry tried to remember the last time he was given a hug, he couldn't remember being hugged before, 'it feels soothing, is this what it feels like to be hugged by a sibling?' Harry's vision started to darken, 'am I… falling asleep? I can't move, yet I can sleep?' deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he settled down, the best a doll can, and let go of reality.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? I've been trying to work on writing a longer chapter. Thank you Snowtime for the advice, and thank you midnight-flurry for the idea of Naruto thinking the doll to be possessed, thank you to those who have reviewed, and thank you to everyone who has shown their silent support. I hope to try and write as often as I can, as long as I'm not hit with a writer's block or if something comes up such as school. Once again, if you want to say something, everything outside of flames are welcome, that include constructive criticism, after all I want to improve in any way I can.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry for the long wait, I don't really have an excuse other than that I was lazy, if someone asked for another chapter I would have updated sooner**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, never have and probably never will.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Fight<span>

Naruto awoke to the sun shining on him. Sitting up, he realized that he was still clutching the doll close to him.

"That's strange, normally I accidentally drop things in my sleep," Naruto sleepily muttered to himself. "But I suppose it doesn't matter, why am I even talking about it? Maybe I'm going crazy."

Getting out of his bed, he started getting ready for his day at the academy by getting dressed and eating some instant ramen.

After he finished, Naruto realised that he should probably start heading to the academy. About to leave, the doll popped to mind. Despite the fact that so far it hasn't done anything, if it is possessed, then it might get bored and destroy his house, or even worse, it might find a way to eat his ramen!

Deciding that the best choice would be to take the doll with him, Naruto found an orange bag to put said doll in. If Naruto didn't know better, he would say that the doll was reluctant to go in the bag. Naruto shrugged it off and swung the bag containing the doll onto his back and left his apartment.

While walking, Naruto became lost in his thoughts and questions filled his head. Where did the doll come from? Why did it fall onto his head? What is he going to with it? Why does he feel so connected to it? Does it really matter? It's just a doll after all, even if it _is_ possessed, right?

Snapping out of his thoughts, Naruto realized that he had arrived at the academy, sighing at his thoughts he proceeded to go inside.

Glancing around, the first thing that could be seen was the girls crowding around Sasuke. Of course he became annoyed, but once again, a wave of calmness came over him. Deciding not to get himself worked up again after the doll -at least he thinks it's the doll- calmed him, Naruto ignored Sasuke and sat down in a seat to wait for class to start.

~o0O0o~

Preparing himself for whatever chaos that awaits inside his classroom, Iruka opened the door. What he didn't expect was for Naruto and Sasuke to not be fighting for once while both of them being in the same room, with Naruto calmly sitting by himself and Sasuke's fangirls surrounding him. If Iruka was anyone else, he would probably be preparing for the inevitable apocalypse; this was surely a sign of one. Instead, Iruka decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth and made his way over to the board to start the lesson.

~o0O0o~

He didn't know what to expect when he decided to go along with being put into Orange's bag; but then again he can't understand the language that Orange speaks, so there wasn't anything to give him a clue.

Orange had seemed lost in his thoughts on the way to what he assumes to be Orange's school, after all Orange seems to be a year of so older than him; so it's pretty safe to say that Orange is heading to school.

When Orange had arrived at school -or at least Harry thinks it's a school- and went into what Harry assumes to be Orange's classroom, he felt that Orange was annoyed once again so he soothed him with his magic. Orange had calmed down and sat down, an adult arrived not long after. The man had seemed to be surprised for some reason, but it didn't last long as he started to teach the class.

Harry determined that it would be best to pay attention, even if he didn't understand anything said, as he might be able to learn a little bit of the language by listening.

After some time of theory being taught, the students were all taken outside, probably for a practical or something.

The students were then put into pairs for whatever they were about to do; while they were put into pairs Harry managed to hear what he thinks is Orange's name, Naruto if he heard correctly, either that or it's just a word of the language he's been hearing.

The first pairs was chosen to go out in front of everyone, the pair then started fighting. This shocked Harry, weren't they going to stop them? From the looks of things, the answer is no. Maybe they are supposed to be fighting?

One of the people suddenly started making signs with their hands and disappeared with a puff of smoke, a log was left in their place. Was that magic? Does this school teach magic? Apparently yes.

When the fighting ended the next pair fought, then the next, and then the next, until it reached Naruto and whoever his partner is.

Peering at the boy Naruto would be fighting, he felt a spike of frustration come from Naruto; is this the boy the reason Naruto keeps getting frustrated?

Figuring that it would be best if Naruto wasn't angry, he once again calmed down with is magic. After doing that, Harry looked back at the dark-haired boy; the boy was wearing a smirk that was full of arrogance, he reminded Harry of Malfoy, no wonder he made Naruto so mad.

Suddenly there was a shriek from a girl with pink hair -she could probably give a banshee a run for its money- and everyone's attention was on Harry.

The pink screech was then given a stern warning from the teacher, and the class then returned there attention to the fight that was about to take place, between Naruto and the Malfoy-like boy.

The fight began and the Malfoy-like boy began taunting Naruto, this angered Naruto causing him to attack the black-eyed boy; Harry tried in vain to calm Naruto down, but the insults kept Naruto enraged.

Following a few more attempted punches from Naruto, Teme(1) -as Naruto called him- then made a few hand signs and blew a ball of fire at Naruto. Fear for Naruto caused Harry's magic to react, creating a shield around the both of them and the ball of fire hit the shield. Everything became silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Teme is a rude form of saying 'you' or it can be translated to 'bastard'<strong>

**AN: So what do you think? I'm pretty pleased with how I managed to reach my goal of 1000 words. Anything that can be improved? Just mention it and I'll take it into account, I'll even accept ideas if I like them. It has only just hit me that it's Christmas Eve, so Merrpy Birthmas everyone.**


End file.
